


The issues with the miracle of not one but two beautiful people

by fledglingscreaming



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, I'm osrry i couldn't help myself, M/M, Rin is confused.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingscreaming/pseuds/fledglingscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin struggles with many things, homework, being discreet, following his brother's orders. But Bon and Shiemi present a struggle unlike any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The issues with the miracle of not one but two beautiful people

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to resist the power of Rin being confused over Bon and Shiemi but I love it too much, shoot me. I think I might develop this into a multi-chapter thing but I couldn't possibly end it with him choosing between them.
> 
> //SO, ive done a few small edits on this chapter and I'm like half-way through writing some more. (like 2 years later but whateverrrr)

Rin was so absolutely, without a doubt, incomparably, irreparably fucked.

Not only did he realise on this hurdle-riddled day how much kindness both Bon and Shiemi showed him the past year -- albeit in their own ways -- he was also confessed to twice. By both of the classmates that made his heart skip and fall against his ribs hard.

Although he considered the use of the term confession very generous.

It was Christmas Eve. And of course the joint birthday and Christmas celebrations with the cram school class just had to be the opportune moment for Bon and Shiemi to strike. First was Shiemi, Bon being -- contrary to image -- the shyer and more fidgety one.

Simple and quick and nervously energetic and entirely freaking cute. Whilst noticeably uncomfortable and awkward she was clear and precise and hadn't stuttered a bit. When she finally looked him in the eye with that shy, conservative smile Rin might have melted a lot.

Bon...tried. After following Rin into the kitchen under pretence of helping him out he managed to muddle his words a total of seven times -- yes, Rin had counted -- and taken a full ten minutes before he got something more decipherable out. All the while he shifted around and played with his earrings.

Bon had taken it another level on Shiemi though. Apparently he's been reading too many romance-geared novels or something because he leant over and pressed his lips over Rin's. Leaving with his face on fire without another word.

He didn’t even help with the food in the end.

Stomach stuffed, socially spent and in need of sleep he sat awake still as he stared at the ceiling of the ‘lounge room’. He glanced down from the couch, he'd won propriety over it for the night in a game of cards, at Bon and Shiemi. They both fit in the cluster of teenagers as badly as the other.

Bon's shoulders were much too broad for the small space they had in the living area. The fact that Konekomaru and Shima had managed to gravitate towards him and crush him between themselves wasn't alleviating the pain Rin assumed he'd have after having his pillow stolen by a sleeping Shima.

Shiemi was small and curled around herself beside Izumo who would not be happy that she'd been seen sleeping splayed out like a starfish half the night. Impossibly smaller than usual, Shiemi took up so little space compared to everyone else and was rather distant from the group.

Shit. Rin was gonna have a big problem here.


End file.
